


If Aught But Death Part Thee And Me

by m2d2tumblr



Series: Jalec Snippets [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, First official ao3 fic, Gen, Parabatai Bond Centric, Short, Some angst, Spoilers for the ending of City of Glass, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2d2tumblr/pseuds/m2d2tumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Alec's side of things during the ending battle when Jace dies, and the effect of the parabatai bond. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Aught But Death Part Thee And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these character, they belong to their authors and publishers and so on. I'm simply here to let my imagination run wild and appreciate the amazing work of said authors. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, this is my first ever work for ao3. I hope you guys enjoy it, please leave any comments to let me know what you thought! constructive feedback is welcome. You can also contact me on my tumblr (so-many-ships-so-little-time.tumblr.com).

Alec wasn’t aware of anything other than the demon in front of him. He was focused, intent on making sure his opponent was dead. He moved, stepping underneath and behind, his seraph blade cutting right through the demon’s head. He barely had time to take a breath before it was onto the next one. Time was irrelevant, it felt like he’d just started and yet like he’d been fighting forever. 

He was aware of Magnus moving somewhere behind him, could see the blue sparks of magic from the corner of his eyes. Magnus was the only other person he was keeping some track of right now. Well, him and Jace. He could tell Jace was somewhere out there fighting. From all that Alec could tell so far he seemed relatively fine. 

A wall of blue fire in front of him brought him out of his thoughts, ‘ _damn_ ’ he’d gotten distracted. Alec tightened his hold on his blade and leapt back into the frenzy, back into the seemingly endless hoard of demons. He’d just finished dispatching another kuri demon when his heart stopped. There was a great fiery pain in his chest and just like that Alec fell to his knees in the middle of the entire battleground. He tried to suck in a breath, only to find himself paralyzed. He couldn’t move, stuck in the same position. His shoulder burned, and he knew even without any confirmation, he knew that it was his Parabatai rune. That it was **Jace**. 

The sounds of the battle seemed so far away, all he could hear now, all he could focus on was the slowly weakening heart beat. _His brothers heart_. 

Thump-thump…….thump……..thum—p………………………………

A scream, wretched sounding thing, tore out of his throat. His hands clutched his chest and all Alec could feel in that moment was the **pain** , the **emptiness** where his bond with his _best friend_ , _his other half_ used to be. He felt the moment that Jace’s heart stopped, the moment his brother **died** , he felt the exact moment, and now he knew he would never be complete again.

Nothing short of the angels themselves could make him whole. 


End file.
